Its Party Time!
by NintendoGameMaster2014
Summary: Pikachu, Fennekin and Froakie go with Ash and Serena to a nightclub. How much trouble could they possibly get into? A lot apparently! Contains Alcohol, Swearing and Insectivoreshipping. Rated T for Alcohol and Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Hey NGM2014 here with a very mature story! This will have a lot of swearing and alcohol use in it so I suggest this only for teenage and adult viewers. You have been warned, so don't go hating on me! Hopefully, if you guys really enjoy this, we can include a few more of these storys every so often but I am going to focus on my lower rated stories (such as my current ones!). Anyway, time to start the story...

* * *

><p>"Wow Serena, so you say you have heard this place is pretty good huh. I can't imagine a city like this would have a nightclub!" Ash said<p>

"Apparently Miette's coming here to. I've got a lot to settle with that bitch." Serena said, saying the last part quietly to herself.

"Miette's coming?! I can't wait to see her again!." Ash said happily, making Serena gasp a little.

"Hmm yeah me too..." Serena said, a little downheartedly.

"Hey, is that it up there?" Ash asked.

"I guess so, lets go!"

When they entered, loud music could be heard as well as lots of laughing, singing and cheering. Another room was just opposite that one, with lots of pokemon coming in and

out whilst also singing and dancing.

"Hello, can I help you today?" a young girl said, who was checking for ID at the front desk.

"Yeah we would like to go into the nightclub." Ash replied.

"Ok, I just need you to scan your pokedex right here." She said, pointing at the scanner. "I need you to scan yours on it too please." She said to Serena.

"Sure, but why?" Ash asked.

"Oh, its simple really. When a pokemon trainer starts their journey in Kalos, you receive your Kalos pokedex which stores your information and number of badges, your age and date of birth are also stored on it. In Kalos, the professor has developed technology lots so we can use it for things such as passport and ID."

"Wow, science is so amazing!" Ash said, his eyes gleaming. "Ok I will put it on the scanner."

"Sure ok. Ash Ketchum...15 years old...Ok that's good!"

"Here's mine!" Serena said.

"Ok. Serena Yvonne...15 years old...That's all good too!" She replied. "I see you have some pokemon with you. Next door, we have an exclusive pokemon nightclub for all your pokemon whilst you are in the pokemon trainer one. Just send out your pokemon and tell them to go in that way." She said, pointing into another room.

"Ah, I only have Pikachu and Froakie with me but they can go in there with Fennekin, right Serena?"

"Sure, I don't see why not." Serena replied. "Ok Fennekin, come on out!"

"You too Froakie!"

Froakie and Fennekin appeared from a bright red light before them.

(NGM2014: forgot to mention, pokemon can talk in this.)

"Ok guys, we are going into the nightclub. That one over there is for pokemon so you can go and have some fun! If something's wrong, we are just in there so come in and find us or tell the receptionist that you need to speak to us. Only come if its an emergency though, because I don't think they like pokemon in the trainer section." Ash told them. "Ok bye!" ash and Serena said, whilst walking into the nightclub.

"Ok come on, lets have some fun!" Fennekin said whilst running towards the entrance. She then stopped at a group of male eeveelutions. The group consisted of a Jolteon, an Umbreon and a Leafeon.

"Hello there!" Fennekin said, staring half-consciously at the Leafeon.

"Umm...hi" The Leafeon said, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on Fennekin, they're not interested in you, you're too short!" Froakie said, dragging her inside by the scruff of her neck.

"Grrr..." Fennekin growled at Froakie.

"You stop that!" Froakie snapped at her. Fennekin just stuck her tongue out at him.

"Come on, stop fighting" Pikachu said, sweatdropping.

**_The three Pokémon went dashing in together, but how much trouble could they get into? Stay tuned to find out!_**

* * *

><p>This is the start of a brand new story. Hopefully, I won't get into trouble with a title like this! So anyway...<p>

NGM2014 signing out to watch the new Pokémon XY Episode!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey NGM2014 here and I am so far really enjoying writing this story so I am writing another chapter. I have really spoiled you guys by writing up another chapter so soon after the last one. This probably won't happen that often, so don't get your hopes up for new chapters to be posted so often. I am also open to all criticism so if you are reading this, please comment what you think so I can keep this story going. So, let's start the story...

* * *

><p>The three pokemon entered the room. There were many groups of pokemon all walking round together. In the middle of the room, an eevee and a houndour were having a fight. By the looks of it, that eevee was putting the dark type to absolute shame. The eevee had a firm bite around the dark dogs neck, and was starting to bite down even harder. The houndour was showing signs of obvious pain, tears were starting to form in the corners of his eyes. Fennekin was gazing over at the houndour with her dark caramel eyes. The houndour turned round and saw her gaze. He suddenly smiled viciously, grabbed the eevee's fluffy collar and threw him over his head. The eevee was thrown like a rag doll onto the floor. The houndour stood up shakily, growling. The eevee got up and retreated, its tail between its legs. The houndour stood proudly, smiling with glee. Fennekin started cheering with all of the other pokemon watching the fight. The houndour noticed this and came towards Fennekin, holding his head high whilst still smiling, showing all his teeth.<p>

"So, how did you enjoy the fight?" the houndour said, leaning on her slightly.

"Um it was good, I have never seen a fight like that before." Fennekin said back, smiling happily. Froakie was talking with Pikachu, looking at the two pokemon out of the corner of his eye. He looked jealous, jealous of the houndour and how Fennekin was already falling for him, even though she had only just met him. How come no matter how hard he tried, Fennekin never even noticed him but when this pathetic excuse for a dark type comes along and starts to do exactly what I do it works. It just didn't seem fair to him.

"Well that wasn't my best. Im feeling a bit tired." The Houndour replied confidently. "And by the way, my nickname my trainer calls me is Chimu, so you can just call me Chimu."

(NGM2014: I was going or something Japanese, and seeing as Houndour are known to live and hunt in packs, I called him Chimu. It means Team in Japanese.)

"Well nice to meet you Chimu."

"Can I offer you a drink, I don't mind walking over to the bar to get them."

"Ok sure, I don't mind what you get me."

"Sure, I'll be right back then."

Chimu walked over to the bar. He grabbed a vodka and coke and a beer. He carried them back to Fennekin.

(NGM2014: Don't ask me how he carried them back if he has no hands and walks on four paws, he just does ok. And also, pokemon totally drink alcohol in this.)

"Here, have this."

"What is it?"

"Its vodka and coke."

Fennekin stopped, holding the drink. She wasn't sure if Serena would like her getting drunk with a guy she just met. She could almost imagine her disapproving face. But hey, what's the fun in no drinking at a party?

"Cool sounds great!"

Fennekin knocked back the drink. She wrinkled her nose slightly at the sickly sweet alcopop. It has a overpowering sweet taste at first, but then went down. It was actually pretty good!

Froakie has his mouth open in shock. Pikachu looked round to see what he got so shocked over.,

"Hey Froakie, is something wrong?" Pikachu asked.

"Did you just see what Fennekin just did?"

"No why?"

"She just accepted an alcoholic drink from that mutt and is knocking it back as we speak."

"You're kidding me right?" Pikachu asked, not quite believing what he just said. "Serena is gonna be mad at her."

"Is that all you can think about? Don't you realise what's gonna happen?"

"No, not really."

"She's gonna get real drunk. Then she's probably gonna do something she really regrets with that bastard. Then we have a drunk bitch to handle."

"Woah, watch your mouth!" Pikachu said, slightly shocked at what he had just said to him.

"Anyway, we all know that's gonna happen so fuck what I say."

Pikachu sighed. It was obvious Froakie was worried about her. He could see that already, Fennekin was looking not quite herself. The alcohol obviously had started to set in quickly. Well, what's the worst that could happen?

* * *

><p>As Pikachu said, what's the worst that could happen? Stay tuned to find out what is.<p>

I have decided to remove the Amourshipping in this story. I think it would be a whole lot better if it was a story focussing just on the pokemon. Sorry to disappoint you guys!

NGM2014 signing out to draw some FennekinxHoundour, this couple could really become quite adorable!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey NGM2014 here and first, I want to apologise for not updating any of my stories in a long time. I came down with writers block and just have had absolutely no inspiration for any of my stories. I have also been in and out of the hospital for a few years now reducing my time to do fanfics and fanarts in detail. I promise that I will start to get better with this and update more than I do in a few months once I have been fully cured. But anyways, here is the next chapter of 'Its Party Time!'.

* * *

><p>Pikachu glanced over at his slightly tipsy friend. It was true, she was starting to look a little out of the ordinary, but what is the worst that could happen?<p>

Froakie decided to approach the fire fox and her new devil dog friend.

"What the hell do you think you're doing to Fennekin? You're just pressurijng her to drink." He shouted. He then noticed that Chimu was not paying the slightest bit of attention to what Froakie was saying.

"Are you even listening to me?" He asked, only to hear scilence. Chimu was looking at the Eevee he battled earlier. They were both staring and growling softly at each other. Then the Eevee snapped out and turned around. He then cried out. Suddenly, a Flareon, a Jolteon and a Vaporeon appeared infront of the Eevee. Chimu just kept growling, but had clearly lost some of his confidence.

"Its you, the one who beat up our brother earlier." The Vaporeon said.

"We can't let you hurt him...mom will be mad at us..." The Flareon said quietly. He then got a knock on the head from the Jolteon beside him.

"Get real, sissy! Hell to what mom said! But still, we must defeat you!" The Jolteon shouted, eyes burning with anticipation to battle.

"Yeah, but still, we must introduce ourselves so he can fear our names after he falls." The Vaporeon said. "My name is Monsoon."

"I'm Magma." The Flareon said quietly.

"And I'm Keranos." The Jolteon said loudly. "Now you're gonna be looking as beat up as your bitch over there." He said, pointing at Fennekin.

Chimu just growled. Froakie decided to back off and let Chimu handle the trouble he got himself into. After all, he did deserve it.

Suddenly Monsoon let off a water gun. Chimuj dodged it by jumping over the water, but was not intime to avoid the electro ball from Keranos. Froakie just stood next to Fennekin, staring at her eyes whilst looking at the battle out the corner of his eyes.

Magma lunged forward towards Chimu, then unleashing a tackle attack on gthe skull on Chimu's forehead, knocking him backwards. There was a loud bang, and Chimu was lying on his back, after knocking into the bar. He got the attention of the pokemon drinking and eating, who then came over to cheer on the two sides. Chimu then got up, firing a flamethrower at Magma as revenge. He then followed it up by grabbing his tail and throwing him into the wall. Magma had fainted!

"You may have defeated one of us, but you still have 2 to go!" Monsoon shouted. "You cannot defea...ow!"

Chimu landed onto Monsoon's back and grabbed him round the neck. Monsoon collaped to the floor, wimpering in pain. Chimu then unleased a shadow ball against the wound on his neck. Monsoon had fainted!

"Grrrr! You skull faced bastard. You may have beaten the shit out of those two, but you still have me to defeat!" Keranos shouted, growling in rage.

Chimu smirked, then used fire fang. Suddenly, Keranos powed up a thunder fang. Chimu managed to grab hold of Keranos' front leg, and Keranos' held onto Chimu's ear. The two then bit down hard, inflicting pain on the two. Suddenly, Chimu cried out in pain. Keranos' ability static had caused paralysis on Chimu and was having trouble standing up. Keranos was also looking very beat up, but smiled viciously at Chimu.

"Hurts like fuck, doesn't it?" Keranos said, grinning.

Suddenly, sparks flew off Chimu. ythe paralysis had been cured, and Chimu grabbed ointo Keranos' neck. He them threw him into the wall. Keranos fell to the floor with his body limp and shaking. Keranos had fainted! Chimu walked upto fennekin, Pikachu and Froakie.

Suddwenly a ninetales ran over with a medical kit. "I'm the medic here. We have many fights in this club so I got employed to treat everyone!". "Were there any burns, paralysis, confusion or poisoning involved in the battle?" she asked sweetly.

"Um.. in the battle I got paralysed but the effects have been lifted now." Chimu replied.

"Ok, you can have this pill containing pureed oran berry and paralyse heal to ensure the effects are all gone. For the rest of these guys, I will give them a shot of hyper potion and a revival herb to ensure they wake up ok."

"Ok, but I would speak to that guy. I don't really know these 3."

"Sure then, I will talk to him in a little." She replied, smiling. "Here is the pill, ensure you swallow it with a pint of water."

"Will do!" He barked back, grinning from ear to ear.

"Bye now!" She said, whilst quickly trotting away.

The four sweatdropped. "Shes a bit weird, isn't she?" Chimu said.

* * *

><p>Im so sorry this chapter sucked, next one there will be more alcohol and stuff. I have been suffering from writers block and this was all the hell I could do. I will also get some more shipping as well. I am also going to start working on my next chapters for the other stories.<p>

NGM2014 signing out to play some Pokemon Omega Ruby! Need to finish the Delta Episode still!


End file.
